


Cold Days With(out) You

by getwaytooinvolved



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwaytooinvolved/pseuds/getwaytooinvolved
Summary: “Darling?” He whispered and received a simple hum from you. “Can we go to the park later and build a snowman if it keeps snowing like that?”***********Just a collection of random winter-y moments





	1. Part 1

A blanket of misty fog hung over the city, so thick that you could only guess where the CN tower was. You shivered a bit in the chilly morning air as you stepped out of the bedroom, your bed-warm toes curling against the cold floor as you slowly made your way towards the kitchen.

He was leaning against the counter in a pair of loose sweatpants and a plain T-shirt, his hair ruffled and eyes still sleepy as he gave you a soft smile over the rim of the steaming mug in his hands. “Good morning, honey” He murmured and reached for the other steaming mug on the counter, handing it to you as you stepped closer.

“Morning” An immediate smile spread over your lips as the smell of hot chocolate filled your nostrils, bringing the mug up to your face and taking a deep breath. “Hmm, you know how to make me happy” You sighed and took a careful sip, your eyes closing for a moment as the heavenly taste spread through your mouth before you looked at him again. “It’s cold, isn’t it?”

He nodded and combed his fingers through your tangled hair. “I already turned up the heater. Should be getting warmer in a bit” He told you and stayed in his spot leaning against the counter as he watched how you stepped back and pushed yourself up to sit on the kitchen island instead. You looked cozy- engulfed in a hoodie of his tour merch that was actually your size and your favorite cotton sleeping shorts- and all he wanted was to grab you and take you back to bed and hold you for a little while longer.

But instead he watched you, the way you had your head turned to look out of the window with a sorrowful look in your eyes. “Hey, beautiful” He murmured and stepped closer, placing his mug down on the island and bracing both hands on the edge. “What’s wrong? What’s that look for?”

You shrugged and slowly turned back to look at him, both of your hands cupped around your mug to warm your fingers. “It’s going to snow soon and it’s no fun without you. Then it’s just cold and wet days instead of cuddling with just the light coming from the Christmas tree while we’re watching some romantic movie”

He smiled softly and playfully bumped his nose against yours, a wide grin spreading over your lips. “But I’ll be home for Christmas, remember?” He whispered and grinned when you scoffed.

“I would start a riot if you couldn’t be here for Christmas” You muttered and placed your mug aside as he slid his hands around your back and tugged you closer to the edge of the counter. Your legs spread for him to stand in between, your thighs loosely wrapping around him.

He looked at you with amused eyes, his eyebrows raised. “A riot?” He repeated with a chuckle.

“Mhm” You hummed and moved your arms around his neck, his hands immediately finding the bit of exposed skin due to your hoodie moving up. “I’d find a couple of your fans who also think that you should be home and team up with them. You would be home in no time” You grinned proudly, making him laugh and shake his head.

His head dropped to rest on your shoulder as he tightened his arms around you, hugging you to his chest and taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry I can’t be home mo-”

“Don’t you dare to finish that sentence” You interrupted him in a firm voice, your fingers tangling into his hair and gently scratching your nails over his scalp, getting a low moan from him as his head pushed back into your touch. “Just make sure you get here as fast as possible when you’re done with all those Christmas performances, yeah?”

He smiled and turned his head to place a kiss on the side of your neck. “I’ll be on the first flight to Toronto as soon as the last performance is over. And then you’ll have me for the rest of the year” He promised.


	2. Part 2

Your oversized sweater kept slipping off your shoulder until you eventually just left it there and stopped pulling it back up with a soft sigh. You were sitting at the kitchen island, your hands cupped around a steaming mug of tea while your gaze was on the laptop screen in front of you. A smile spread over your face as you heard his quiet footsteps approach before he wrapped his arms around you and placed a kiss on your jaw, followed by another one on your shoulder. “Let me take you out” He whispered, his curly hair tickling your jaw as he playfully rubbed the tip of his nose against your shoulder.

You couldn’t remember the last time he had said that. Sure, at the beginning of your relationship he had taken you on a lot of dates, but eventually the two of you had realized how nice it was to just cook something together and then watch a movie in your pyjamas until you were close to falling asleep on the couch. He also didn’t have to worry about being filmed or approached if you stayed home. You had never minded though, loving the lazy evenings with him spent in hoodies and sweatpants and messy hair. “You better have a really good idea that will get me out of these comfy clothes and out into the cold” You responded, his hands placing on your upper arms while he peppered tender kisses over your exposed shoulder, his lips soft and gentle against your skin.

“We could go to that little restaurant down the street that you love so much” He suggested and peered over your shoulder to see that you were almost finished with your essay before he tilted his head to place a kiss on the side of your neck. “Just a relaxing dinner. Jeans and sweater, unless you feel like dressing up” He added and gave you a loving smile when you placed the mug on the counter and twisted around to look at him. His hands slid around to rest on the small of your back while you reached up to loosely wrap your arms around his neck, returning the smile he gave you. “Hmm, what do you say, baby? Let me treat you your favorite dish?”

 

* * *

 

“You look too adorable” He giggled beside you, half of your body turning to be able to look up to him. The two of you were walking back to the condo after your spontaneous dinner date. You were wrapped up in your thick winter coat, a beanie firmly placed on top of your head and a warm scarf slung around your neck several times, hiding half of your face.

You had to reach up and tug the scarf down a bit to be able to talk to him, which made him laugh again while throwing his head back. “Excuse me, but not all of us are always warm like you” You complained and stuffed your gloved hands deep into the pockets of your coat. He grinned widely and wrapped his arm around your shoulders, holding you close into his side as you continued your walk home in comfortable silence.

It wasn’t until he unlocked the front door that you spoke up again. “Thanks for tonight” You said and stepped into the warmth of your home with him right behind you. “I have to admit, I wasn’t too excited about the idea of going out, but I really had a great time”

“You don’t have to thank me” He smiled and reached out to help you out of your coat. “I figured you might need a break from that essay that’s been keeping you up the past few nights”

You were still wearing your beanie, scarf and gloves when you reached for him after he had placed your coats aside, finding his lips in a tender kiss. He smiled against your lips and slid his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. “I love you”

He grinned and reached up, pulling the beanie down so it covered your eyes. “I love you, honey” His response almost got lost in the loud laugh you released, tugging the beanie off and carelessly throwing it aside while he still held you close.


	3. Part 3

He woke up to your soft hair tickling his naked back before warm lips touched his shoulders in feathery kisses, one followed by another until he stopped counting. Your bare chest was pressed against his side, images of last night flashing through his mind, the way you’ve looked so utterly beautiful beneath him. He smiled into his pillow, his head still turned away from you as he laid sprawled out on his stomach.

His chest tightened when he realized that he would have to leave tomorrow morning, his eyes opening to face the wall across from the bed. You were still unaware that he was awake and kept gently trying to coax him out of his dreams by peppering the softest kisses over his exposed back. “God, I love you” He murmured, his voice deep and raspy. He felt the way you smiled against his back, your hair once again tickling his skin as you moved up to be able to place a kiss on the back of his neck.

“Good morning” You whispered and rested your cheek against his shoulder blade, one of your hands tracing random patterns over his back. Comfortable silence settled between you for several minutes while he fully woke up, enjoying your simple touches and your body warmth pressed into his side. “It’s snowing” You suddenly mumbled and placed another kiss on his back, letting your lips linger.

He turned his head the other way and shifted to be able to look out of the window, a disappointed whine almost falling from his lips when you moved away from him. White flakes slowly fell from the sky, but he barely concentrated on it as you laid down on your side and tugged the sheets up to cover your chest, a frown appearing on his forehead. Your hair was still perfectly messy from last night and there was a faint hickey near your collarbones that would probably be gone by tonight. With a smile playing on his lips he shifted closer, dipping his head to your neck to place a kiss on the mark he had left on you before he tucked his head into the crook of your neck.

A smile spread over your lips while you placed a kiss on his ruffled hair and wrapped your arms around him, the feeling of his completely naked body pressing against yours making your heart beat a little faster. You closed your eyes when he guided your leg over his hip, allowing him to push a leg between yours and have every inch of your bodies touch. “I’ll miss you so much”

You swallowed heavily and tangled a hand into his hair, slowly shaking your head. “Can we please not talk about that already? I still got you for the entire day” Your voice was quiet and he could hear how much you hated that he would be gone by this time tomorrow morning.

Instead of replying he pulled you tighter against him and let his hands roam your body, exploring your skin in innocent touches and gentle caresses. A long time passed like that and he was convinced that you had fallen asleep for a few minutes, though hadn’t dared to move in case he would wake you. It was only when you started petting his hair again that he placed a kiss on your collar bone and spoke up. “Darling?” He whispered and received a simple hum from you. “Can we go to the park later and build a snowman if it keeps snowing like that?” He asked, his eyes set on the window over your shoulder.

You were quiet for a moment before you turned your head around to also look out of the window, seeing that the snowflakes had gotten a lot thicker and were falling a lot faster from the sky. You laughed in surprise when he suddenly pushed you on your back and laid halfway on top of you, one of his strong thighs between yours while he nuzzled his face into your chest with a grin on his lips. “Shawn!” You exclaimed and tugged on his hair to get him to lift his head, but he stayed right where he was. “Oh my god, you’re such a child” You laughed as he dipped his head lower to your stomach to blow raspberries on your skin, the sound filling the quiet bedroom mixed with your protests.


	4. Part 4

“How about we’ll visit my parents on the 25th and go to your parents place on the 26th?” You asked and turned another page of the cooking book propped up on your legs, already trying to figure out what you’d make over the holidays. You were sitting in bed, leaning against the headboard with only the small bedside lamp on. He was beside you, one of his hands innocently trailing up and down your bare thigh beneath the thick covers.

He shook his head and placed a peck on your shoulder. “My parents are gone on the 26th” He told you, his gaze going over to the window to watch the snow gently fall outside. Christmas was approaching fast and you hadn’t planned anything yet except for the neatly wrapped presents leaning against the back wall of the closet.

You sighed softly. “So are mine” You mumbled, briefly concentrated on a recipe before you turned the page over. “So how about 24th and 25th?”

“No” He whined and turned to place another kiss on your shoulder, his lips lingering longer than necessary. “I wanted to spend the 24th with you”

Closing the book, you stared at the cover for a moment and tried to find another way to make it work before you turned to look at him. “Why don’t we just invite everyone over on the 25th?” You suggested. “I think that would be a nice way to catch up with everyone”

“You’re aware how many people we would have to cook for?” He asked, his eyes wide and voice shocked.

You laughed and reached over to place the book on the beside table before you shifted down the bed and rested your head on the pillows. He followed and reached over to you, gently tucking your hair behind your ear. “Yes, Shawn. I’m aware for how many people  _I’ll_  have to cook” You grinned when he gave you a sheepish smile, both of you knowing that he would either find a way out of cooking duty or mess something up and have you kick him out of the kitchen.

He bit his bottom lip and shrugged. “Yeah, I mean… That would be an option” He responded after a moment of considering your suggestion.

You raised an amused eyebrow, his knuckles lightly tracing down your cheek. “But?” You asked, knowing exactly that there was something on his mind.

“But I was thinking of having Aaliyah over on the 26th so she’s not home alone while my parents are gone”

The amount of love he had for his little sister never failed to make your chest fill with warmth. “So? That just works perfectly, doesn’t it? Our parents come over on the 25th, Aaliyah stays and spends the rest of the holidays with us until your parents are back. That way you don’t even have to go pick her up”

He looked at you with warm and sleepy eyes, his fingers slowly caressing along your jaw before he let his hand disappear under the covers where it landed on your waist. “You don’t mind having her here for so long?” He asked quietly and smiled as he felt a hand place on his chest right above his steadily beating heart.

You followed his tugging hand as he pulled you closer until your head rested in the crook of his neck. “Of course I don’t. You know that” You reassured him and placed a kiss on his collar bone.

He playfully nuzzled his nose into your hair before he briefly untangled himself from you to turn the light off. He was wrapped around you in an instant again, arms around you in a protective hug as he settled down beside you with a soft sigh that turned into an annoyed groan. “Why do you always have so cold feet, goddamnit” He complained, though didn’t make a move to pull his legs back where you had your cold toes pressed against his warm skin.

“Just admit that you miss this while you’re gone” You giggled.

He grumbled something under his breath that you didn’t understand. “I miss a lot of stuff, but not really this” Comfortable silence settled between you and you were already close to drifting off when he spoke up again. “I promise I’ll help with cooking. No excuses and no fucking stuff up” He mumbled while placing a kiss on top of your head, his body completely relaxing against yours. “I’m not going to make you do all the work”


	5. Part 5

The decorated Christmas tree right in front of you was the only source of light in the entire room, the throw rug incredibly soft beneath you as you laid on your stomach propped up on your elbows on the floor, your favorite book in front of you. You heard his bare feet on the hardwood floor approaching but didn’t bother to look. “My mom would go on and on how you’re ruining your eyes like that if she could see you right now” He chuckled and laid down on his back beside you, staring up at the ceiling for a second before he turned his head to look at you. “And probably how you’re ruining your back like this” He added, his fingertips trailing over your curved spine.

You marked the page before you closed your book and pushed it away, rolling on your side to face him. “Then don’t tell her” You whispered like you were sharing secrets, a big smile spreading over his lips. He shifted to completely face you, his arm stretching out and allowing you to rest your head on his biceps. “Can we do something crazy?” You asked, his eyebrows raising to silently ask you to continue. “Can we spend the night here?”

“On the floor?” He asked, amusement clear in his voice. He gently brushed your hair behind your ear before tracing his fingertips down your cheek.

You bit your bottom lip and shrugged. “Kind of? We could get the mattress and make room to fit it here” You suggested.

His fingers caressed along your jaw while he silently looked at you for a moment. “You want to sleep here, on the floor like some broke college kids, when we have a perfectly fine bed just a few feet away?”

You inhaled deeply. “No. That’s insane, I know” You mumbled and shifted closer to hide your face in the crook of his neck.

His hand combed through your hair a couple of times. “Honey” He sighed and tilted his head to place a kiss on top of your head. “It’s not insane. I’m just trying to understand” He told you and let his hand drift down to slide beneath your hoodie, warm fingers trailing up and down your spine.

“Thought it would be romantic to cuddle in front of the Christmas tree” You muttered, a soft smile spreading over his lips as his head tilted to look at the tree. He bit his bottom lip before he turned his attention back to you, his nose playfully nuzzling into your hair.

“That would be romantic” He admitted, your head lifting to look up to him. “We could build a blanket fort around the mattress”

He could see how your eyes lit up in excitement, your body subconsciously pressing closer to his. “Yeah?”

Grinning, he nodded. “Yeah” He confirmed and chuckled against your lips when you stretched up to kiss him. One kiss turned into two and soon into a lot more that got longer and deeper with every single one. Your thigh slowly slid over his hip, allowing him to push a leg between yours while his hand explored your back beneath your hoodie. He playfully nibbled on your bottom lip and felt your lips curling into a smile before he pulled back and lowered his head to your neck, your head tilting back to give him better access. He slowly pushed you on your back and leaned over you, your hands tugging on his hair. Your chest arched as he immediately found the sensitive spot below your earlobe and teasingly sucked on your skin. “How-” He started, his voice deeper than usually and raspy, teeth gently tugging on your earlobe and grinning at the way you gasped softly. “-do you feel about-” He got interrupted by a soft moan as you lightly rocked your hips against his, his hand sliding down your side to grab your hip, squeezing gently. “About having sex right here?” He asked and pulled back just enough to look at you, the sight of you underneath him making himself instantly harden in his sweatpants. Cheeks flushed, teeth biting your bottom lip and eyes dark and dilated.

“Feeling romantic, Mendes?” You teased and leaned in to kiss him again, his eyes fluttering shut. He silently wondered if that was your answer to his question as you tugged on the hem of his T-shirt, pulling it up and only disconnecting your lips as he pushed himself up to take it off completely, tossing it aside. Goosebumps rose on his skin for a moment, a smirk spreading over your lips as you climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. His hands reached up to cup your cheeks as he pulled you down to capture your lips in another kiss. The feeling of your hands tracing down his chest brought the goosebumps back.

“Am I gonna get a real answer sometime?” He murmured against your skin as he lowered his head to your neck again. He left yet another bruise that you’d complain about later, but right now you gasped in his touch and ran your hands through his hair, pushing it back and gently tugging on the roots.

“No” You answered a little breathlessly and squeezed your eyes shut as he lightly bit at your collar bone. “Idiot” You mumbled under your breath and squealed as he dug his hands into your sides, looking up to you with challenging eyes.

“What was that?” He asked with a smirk and teasingly rubbed his hands along your sides, chuckling at the way you squirmed.

Biting your bottom lip, you gave him your best puppy dog eyes and sat up straight, his hands falling to rest on your thighs. He swallowed heavily and watched with heavy lidded eyes as you reached down to take your hoodie off, his eyes trailing down your bare torso while you let the piece of clothing drop aside carelessly. “Sorry?”


	6. Part 6

Lightly shaking his head, he couldn’t hold back the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips before he also sat up and pulled you closer, your soft skin pressing up against his as he kissed you again. His hands placed on your back, holding you close into him as your hands once again tangled into his hair. 

For a moment it was just that- the two of you kissing while holding the other as close as possible- until you moved your hips again and felt his lips curling into a little smile that didn’t interrupt the kiss. His hands dropped to your hips, squeezing gently before he guided your movements, the feeling of your weight shifting back and forth over his length creating just the perfect friction to have him throbbing in his sweatpants. Letting his hands slip down to your butt, he kept you in place as he pulled away from your lips. 

Your head tilted back as he kissed across your jaw and down your neck while one of his hands snuck beneath your shorts and panties, a gasp leaving your parted lips as he didn’t hesitate to rub slow circles over your clit. He lowly groaned against your neck when he already found you wet, his fingers easily gliding back and forth and slowly working you closer to your high. Though, before you were even remotely close you reached down to grasp his wrist, pulling his hand away and grinning at the way he furrowed his eyebrows at you in confusion and worry. Without another word you climbed off his lap, a smirk spreading over his lips when he realized what you were doing. 

Bracing his hands behind himself and leaning back a little, he eagerly watched how you rather seductively took off your cotton shorts- and at that point he wondered how you could look so sexy getting out of them. Standing in front of him in nothing but a pair of plain dark blue panties that hugged your butt cheeks just perfectly, he couldn’t help but place a hand on his crotch as you gave him the best bedroom eyes he had ever seen while you seductively- playfully? Innocently? Teasingly?- bit your finger. A low groan rumbled in his chest and right when he was about to start begging you reached down to take your panties off- also in a way that made him swallow heavily and squeeze his cock through his clothes. 

He immediately reached for you when you kneeled in front of him, his hands placing on your waist while he leaned in to place kisses from your belly button up to your chest. But before he could go any further you pushed him away, making him lay flat on the floor and look up to you with darkened eyes. He lifted his hips off the floor and helped you push down his clothes in one swift movement before you were already crawling over him. His hand reached down to grip his base, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he watched himself disappear between your folds while you lowered yourself on him, a low groan leaving his lips as you settled on his lap. 

Your hands were placed on his lower stomach, fingers lightly digging into his skin and head tilted back as you took a deep breath. His hands came to rest on your hips as you looked at him and slowly started to move your hips against his. “So beautiful” He murmured and guided your movements, keeping them slower than you liked. He let himself have a moment to take in the view of you on top of him, naked body on full display before he grasped at your hips. “C'mere, baby" 

Bracing a hand beside his head, you leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss that perfectly matched the pace of your hips. His arms completely wrapped around you and held you flush to his chest, his knees drawing up behind you so he could slowly thrust into you, receiving a soft sound from you that was muffled against his lips. Your hands cupped his face while he lazily explored your mouth in a way that left you breathless, his hands roaming your back and caressing your butt. He held you in place though and didn’t let you move to meet his thrusts, his pace quickening only a little when you whined into the kiss. 

He took his time with you, his hands worshipping every inch of your skin they could reach while he made sweet love to you and kissed you oh so tenderly over and over again. You knew how much he loved to be able to take things slow when he had the opportunity for it between the rushed quickies when you visited him somewhere across the world or the quick fucks to get rid of the tension when he came home after being gone for too long. "Feel so good, honey” He whispered between kisses. 

You pulled back just enough to look at him, giving him a fond smile that he mirrored while you caressed his cheeks before your gaze caught your phone that lit up with an incoming notification. 12:01am. “It’s midnight” You told him, his length still dragging back and forth along your walls and creating a perfect friction as he gave you a wide smile. 

“Merry Christmas, baby” He whispered and tilted his head up for a kiss that you gladly gave him.

“Merry Christmas, Shawn” You responded with a smile and placed another peck on his lips before his hands gently squeezed your hips, a silent sign for you to take over. Sitting up, you straightened your spine and sighed in relief when you could finally move faster against him. “Got tired?” You grinned. 

“My leg was starting to cramp” He chuckled and playfully slapped your thigh, loving the way it jiggled for a moment. “Also couldn’t do this” He added, nimble fingers sneaking between your thighs to give your clit some attention.

You bit your lip and grinned, leaning back and bracing your hands on his strong thighs while you picked up the pace to match his fingers on your clit. He groaned softly, always loving to see you like this on top of him. Or when you rode him in reverse and he could grab your ass that moved with every rock of your hips- he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to get rid of the image, knowing exactly that he wouldn’t be able to last long if the kept thinking about it.

Though, he didn’t end up lasting too long either way. The way you rolled your hips against him and the sounds you released had him coming quicker than he liked, gasping and groaning your name while you worked him through it. His free hand gripped your hip and held you down to stop you from moving when he got too sensitive, his fingers on your clit not stopping their movements until you came undone on top of him.

The feeling of your walls clenching around his sensitive cock had his eyes rolling into the back of his head, hips weakly thrusting up and a low growl rumbling in his chest. Your hands were placed on his stomach as you caught your breath, the flush on your cheeks visible even through the dim light coming from the tree. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly and gently squeezed your waist, your glazed over eyes meeting his before you grinned. “I think it’s safe to say that I’ve never started the holidays like this”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @getwaytooinvolved


End file.
